Cause The Heart Won't Lie
by pat-pijig
Summary: Sometimes life gets in the way, but there's one thing that won't change I know I've try...
1. Chapter 1

**'Cause The Heart Won't Lie**

Preface

The doctor gives Reba good news and that she needs to take it easy from now on.

"Sure Doc, whatever you say. I'm going to spend more time with my family, make sure there's enough milk in the house and Barbra Jean, go rent a Corvette convertible. 'Cause we're going the Grand Canyon!" Reba announced with excitement. Barbra Jean ran out the door screaming, while the rest of the family looked at Reba in shock

"We're going to Grand Canyon!" Every one could hear her voice announcing to the world.

"You're going to the Grand Canyon with Barbra Jean?" Brock asked with an unbelieving tone of voice.

"Nope, but it got her out of the room!" Reba laughed amusingly.

Brock glanced at her trying to hold a straight face. She always had a great sense of humour.

"You're so evil Mrs. H," commented Van shaking his head. "Anyway, let's celebrate what's left of our anniversary."

"Okay" Cheyenne giggled. Van took her hand and they left. Reba and Brock sighed contently.

"Kids. It was just yesterday I taught her to ride a bike." Brock muttered mindlessly sitting on the bed next to Reba.

"It was just yesterday that I didn't want to let her go to kindergarten." They laughed at the memories back when Cheyenne was young, until a nurse came in to announce that visiting hours were over.

"You'll be okay all by yourself tonight?"

"I'll go straight to sleep." Reba flashed him a smile. The doctor would keep her in the hospital for a night to keep her monitored.

"All right then, I'll pick you up tomorrow." Brock lowered his face, and without thinking Reba accepted his kiss.

**'Cause The Heart Won't Lie - 01**

Reba Hart was pacing. She hoped to God that someone else beside Brock would pick her up today. Even Barbra Jean for Pete's sake, but not Brock! He kissed her, how dare he kiss her?! And she accepted his kiss. But to her defense, she was caught off guard! He pressed his lips on hers gently and he left even before it registered to her heart that their lips just touched.

Still pacing, she mumbled to herself. "Calm down Reba, it was impulsive. It was just one quick kiss, a friendly one. It didn't mean anything. There's no sparks, no wildfi- Ah!" Brock's sudden appearance startled her. She brought a hand up her chest.

"Ready to go?"

"You moe'ron, you almost give me heart attack!" Reba hit him with her purse as she hollered.

"Aoow, you knew I'm coming to pick you up. And what are you doing talking to yourself?" Apparently he didn't think it was a big deal that he kissed her yesterday. Well fine then, she wouldn't make a big deal out of it too. That kiss didn't mean anything to her anyway. Reba grabbed her stuff and Brock signed her out.

"Where's Barbra Jean? Isn't she coming with you?"

"No, she's planning a surprise party for you at home. I'm telling you this so you won't be too surprised and end up in the emergency again." Brock took her little overnight bag from her hand and led her to the parking lot.

"A surprise party? What occasion?"

"She's giving you a re-birthday party. She said you could have been dead when you passed out and now you're reborn again."

"She's insane."

"She loves you. Every body does, that's your curse." Brock glanced at her at the corner of his eyes. He couldn't believe he kissed her last night. It was just so natural thing to do. He forgot that they were no longer married. But how could he forget, it was just in the afternoon that he was going to renew his vows with Barbra Jean. But when Reba collapsed in his arms his heart almost came to a complete stop. Luckily for him every one was in panic mode, no one paid attention to what he told to the paramedic about how they were related. It was spontaneous, and he only realized he kissed her after he left the room. He did that out of habit. And clearly, she didn't think anything of it, or he would be beaten to death by now.

He parked the car at her drive way and he was going to open the door for her, but she was quicker. He ended up trapping her at the door. They were both taken aback. Tension built between them. Dang it! Because of that kiss their friendship had been disturbed. Brock stepped out of her way. Burying deep in her thought, Reba quietly opened the front door.

"Surprise!"

"Ahh!" Reba jumped back. Brock put his hands on her waist to stop her from backing into him. She was so deep in her own thought she forgot about the surprise party that Brock warned her. "Barbra Jean you almost kill me! And great, I just lost my train of thought."

"And I warned you." Brock commented with a chuckle.

"I baked you a birthday cake." Barbra Jean showed Reba the cake she baked. On the cake, she wrote 'It's a girl'

"Barbra Jean, this is silly!"

"Aww c'mon mom, she did this for you." Cheyenne felt pity for Barbra Jean.

"I'm just glad that you're alive and I want to do something nice for my best friend."

"Barbra Jean... We're not.. Oh forget it." Reba flopped on the couch hoping to be alone. Elizabeth and Jake were looking to have a piece of cake, and since Reba wasn't interested in blowing a candle. So the kids just had fun. Brock sat next to her and turned on the TV. "Don't you have a house?"

"The party's here."

"That can be re-arranged."

"Here grandma, this is for you." Elizabeth gave her a plate. Reba smiled at the girl.

"Thanks honey."

"Don't I have one too?" Elizabeth ran to the kitchen to get Brock a plate.

"She's very cute isn't she?" Murmured Reba. Brock smiled looking at her enjoys her piece of cake. Reba tried not to think of the incident. Brock too was trying to forget the same thing.

"Excuse me" Barbra Jean squeezed between them. She intensely stared at Reba: worried and wondering.

"Why on earth are you looking at me like that?" Reba grew uncomfortable the way Barbra Jean was looking at her. 'Did she know that Brock kissed me?' she thought.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just wondering when are we going to Grand Canyon?"

"We're not going." Reba answered shortly and firmly.

However, a few weeks later…

"Hey mom. How's the trip?" Cheyenne greeted her mom who came into the door with her head hung back, tired. Behind her was Brock and Barbra Jean, once again fighting. "Oh..." Cheyenne exclaimed sympathetically. Reba just came back from Grand Canyon with Barbra Jean and Brock today. At first, she tried every excuse why she shouldn't be going, but then again, for some odd and scary reason, she could not say no to Barbra Jean. Brock tagged along on this trip because Reba had 'casually mentioned' about how accidents could happen so easily; she might accidentally push Barbra Jean off the cliff.

"Would you two cut it out?" Reba snapped, "You two've been fighting all the way there and all the way back. Would you just go kill each other at your own place and give me a peaceful moment at mine?"

"You're not going back until you apologize!" demanded Barbra Jean.

"I didn't do anything wrong why do I have to apologize?" Brock yelled back.

"Dad! Barbra Jean!" Cheyenne called out. "Henry and Elizabeth's playing in the backyard, would you two stop yelling at each other?"

"I'm taking Henry back home, but you," she pointed at Brock, "You're not going back until you're ready to apologize." With that, she went and got Henry from Reba's backyard and heading to her home. Reba had already flopped down on the couch when she left. Brock motioned tiredly to the chair throwing his head back.

"What did you do dad? Why is she so angry?" Cheyenne asked sitting by Reba's feet.

"For the life of me, I don't know!" Brock grumbled, "We were having breakfast before taking our flight. And all of the sudden she was angry at me. I tried to ask her what I did, she said 'if you don't know, I'm not gonna tell you!'" he mocked Barbra Jean's tone of voice.

"Why don't you just tell her you're sorry. Who cares what you did wrong? Isn't that what you always do?" Reba mustered.

"No Reba! I'm not gonna just say I'm sorry when I didn't even do something wrong." Brock argued. Cheyenne looked at each of them confusedly.

"You did!" Reba exclaimed sitting up straight.

"What did I do?"

"How can you not know?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Brock grunted in frustration, sinking deep in his seat. "If I did something wrong, why doesn't someone just tell me what the heck did I do to make her so angry?"

"You called me 'honey' right there in front of her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**'Cause The Heart Won't Lie – 02**

"I did what?" Brock's asked unbelievably.

"When we were having breakfast, you said 'honey, do you want another cup of coffee?' I thought you were asking Barbra Jean, Barbra Jean thought you were asking her too, and we were both dumbfounded when you poured me a cup and not her."

"She had a cup of orange juice, you and I each had coffee, why would you think I'd ask her if she wants another cup?" Brock argued.

"You just don't get it do you?" Reba sighed getting up, taking her suitcase to her room. Brock still couldn't understand what he did that was so wrong to make his wife and ex-wife angry.

"Dad," Cheyenne called, "You referred to mom as 'honey'. I would tear Van in a million pieces if he referred to any other woman as 'honey'."

"But I didn't mean to!"

"It's a bad slip. But I suggest you go apologize to Barbra Jean if you don't want to sleep on this couch tonight."

"Fine!" He got up and took his suitcase to his house. Meanwhile in Reba's bedroom. She was trying to tell herself how much of a moe'ron Brock was. First, he kissed her spontaneously, and then he called her 'honey'. They had been divorced for over four years now. How could he let this kind of thing slip? Reba sighed and went to take a long shower hoping to refresh up. However, when she came downstairs to prepare dinner for her family, Brock was sleeping on the couch with his luggage leaning against a chair. She bent down next to the table behind the couch and picked up a fly-swatter.

She whacked him on the head with her weapon, yelling, "What the heck are you still doing here?"

"Aoow! Aoow!" Brock jumped off the couch and began fending himself from getting continuously hit. "Hey! Do you know what that's for?"

"Yeah, to get rid of unwanted bugs. What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be over at your house?"

"Barbra Jean kicked me out! She would not accept my apology."

"And why the heck not?"

"I don't know, you're her best friend, why don't you go ahead and ask her, she might tell you."

"For the hundredth time, she's not my best friend! And it's not my job to find out. I'm the ex! Ex as in - excuse me, I don't want anything to do with it!"

"Well, you're gonna have to take me in for a while, because I'm not gonna spend money on any more hotels after we just came back from the Grand Canyon."

Reba was going to protest, Elizabeth came in the room to save the day. "Grandpa!"

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. H how's your trip?" Van too came in the living room along with Jake.

"It was alright, Barbra Jean's still alive. Reba didn't 'accidentally' push her off the cliff. Although if she wasn't afraid of heights herself, I'm sure she would have," told, Brock.

"Did you bring me a present?" the girl asked.

"I did. I'll give it to you after dinner, okay?" She beamed and nodded. Brock then turned to Reba. "So, what's for dinner?"

Reba opened her mouth, about to chase him away, but Jake cut her off, "Cool! You're staying for dinner with us?"

"Yay!" Elizabeth yelled happily. There goes Reba's chance to say no.

"Urgg!" she groaned in frustration and defeat. She motioned to the kitchen to cook dinner for her family and an unwanted guest. Just before she finished cooking, another unwanted guest barged into her kitchen. "Hey Barbra Jean. Come looking for your husband? He's in the living room playing dominoes with the kids. Go on and take him back."

"Why am I not surprised to see him here?" The tall blond murmured, sitting on a high stool.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Reba noticed that she herself was a little jumpy around Barbara Jean, which she shouldn't be, she didn't do anything wrong, Brock did it!

"I mean, let's face it. Every time he has problem with me, he comes running to you. And for him to call you 'honey' this morning was a last straw. I can't take this anymore, Reba."

"Again, what the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"You don't know how many times he accidentally calls me by your name. I tried to tell myself that he was with you for twenty years, so it's okay if he slipped once in a while. Then he started to call me honey, maybe it's because he didn't want to slip out your name again when he calls me."

"Would you stop rambling and get to the point? It was a little slip. He didn't mean that." Reba tried to defend Brock.

"He sometimes talks in his sleep, he says your name, but I keep telling myself that he must have had an argument with you that day or something and the only chance he has to argue back is when you're not there so he argues back to you in his sleep," she still continued to mumble, completely ignoring Reba's look of unease. "But you know what? When you blacking out and I thought I was going to lose you hurt more then anything I every felt. So I now knew that I care more about you than I care about Brock. I love you more than I love Brock."

"Barbra Jean, I'm not gay, have no gayness, and I am not interested whatsoever." Reba quickly clarified.

"Would you just shut up and let me pour my heart out?"

"Would you wrap it up then? My dinner is almost ready. And take your husband home with you when you're done," said Reba taking a wooden spoon out of the utensil drawer.

"I'm gonna ask him for a divorce."

"WHAT?" Reba exclaimed. "Barbra Jean, this is insane."

"No, it's not. I'm through with him not getting over you. After you collapsed, I realized that the only reason why I'm still married to him because I don't want to lose you as his ex-wife and my best friend." She started to cry as Van and Cheyenne came into the kitchen. She glanced at Barbra Jean and glared at the wooden spoon in Reba's grip.

"Mom, did you hit her?"

"I didn't hit her!" Reba screamed at her daughter, turning her attention back to Barbra Jean. "Barbra Jean, just because he accidentally called me… well, doesn't mean he wants anything to do with me. It was an accident. He's been calling me that for twenty years, give him a break."

"What are they talking about?" Van whispered asking Cheyenne.

"Dad accidentally called mom 'honey' when they were away," she replied quietly still interested on what they had to say ignoring Van's look of fear.

Barbra Jean wiped her tears, "It's not just that. Do you know what he told the paramedic when you collapsed? He said he's your husband."

"I thought that's what I heard!" Van and Cheyenne said in unison.

Reba's bottom jaw almost hit the floor. "He said what?"

"When the ambulance arrived, the paramedic asked dad what's your relationship. Dad said he's your husband. The paramedic let him ride along with you in the ambulance."

"Are you sure he didn't say 'ex' husband?"

"At first, I thought I misheard, but apparently all of us heard it," said Van.

"Urgg! He's such a moe'ron!" Reba grunted. Barbra Jean confirmed her decision of filing for a divorce. Reba tried to calm her down and said she should sleep on it before making such a big decision that would change every one's life.

That night, in Reba's bedroom after the dinner and the kids were all in bed; Brock had occupied the couch for the night and he still had no idea what Barbra Jean wanted to do. Cheyenne asked Reba, "Mom, do you think they'll really get a divorce?"

"I don't think they would. I mean let's face it. She said that for quite some time now that she wants a divorce, and they worked things out. Well, not exactly, but they tried."

"But what if this time she meant it? I mean, first, dad said he thought he made a mistake for leaving you, then she heard dad telling the paramedic that he's your husband, then he called you honey. I mean how much can a woman take?"

"That's the price you pay for marrying an idiot!" Reba grinded her teeth.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Do you think he still loves you?" Cheyenne's questioned made Reba's cheek flushed.

"How would I know?" Wrong answer. "I mean, I don't think so."

"Okay, let me rephrase the question then, do you still love him?" Cheyenne studied her mom's facial expression. "You still love him, don't you?"

"No!" Reba replied blushing.

"Denial"

"It's true! Why the heck would you think such thing?"

"Anger"

Reba rolled her eyes, "You know what, I'm gonna prove to you that I don't have any feelings for him anymore, by trying to fix their problem and get them back together."

"Bargaining"

"Oh shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

'**Cause The Heart Won't Lie - 03**

"So? How did it go?" Reba inquired the moment Brock came back from talking to Barbra Jean. She hoped everything went well for them, they were both her best... no, just friends, she wanted them to be happy with each other. Brock exhaled heavily and tossed a set of documents on the coffee table. Reading the heading, Reba sighed. "She means it this time, doesn't she?"

"I don't get it. Why did she make such a big deal? I've done worse things than that and she forgave me."

"That's what they say about the last straw that breaks the camel's back," mumbled Reba looking at Brock flopped down on the couch.

"I guess you're right. You and I broke up because of where you wanted to put the toaster too, didn't it?"

"I thought you and I broke up because your hygienist missed her period," smirking, she stated sarcastically. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I'm tired of fighting with her now. Maybe it's for the best. We can at least leave on good terms." Brock replied helplessly.

"You're not gonna try? I mean you can't be sleeping on my couch forever."

"I know, these past three days has given me back pain. This couch is old, you should get a new one."

"Of course it's old. It's one of our wedding gifts!"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Remember one time we-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Reba raised her hand, "What past is past. Let's talk about the present."

Brock could have sworn, she blushed. It hadn't been since they confronted Cheyenne about getting pregnant and Reba accidentally mentioned the hotel hot tub that he saw her blushing. For some strange reason, his heartbeat increased a little. "Do you think we can put another bed in Jake's room?"

"What?"

"You don't expect me to sleep on the couch forever, do you?"

"No I expect you to go out and find a place of your own."

"C'mon, Reba. I have to pay 20% of my salary to you for spousal support, plus child support, and now I have to pay 20% to Barbra Jean too. And I still have to pay you for the rent of the house that Barbra Jean lives in, what makes you think I have anything left for another apartment?" Brock whined.

"Then why don't you stay with Barbra Jean? Go on, go home, beg for forgiveness. You haven't signed that have you?" She glanced at the document on the coffee table.

"I did. She said if I don't sign it, instead of doing this divorce on our own she'll go to a lawyer and that might be more than 20%."

"Urg!! How cheap can you be, you moe'ron! If you can get her to forgive you, then you won't have a second divorce." Reba grumbled smacking him upside his head. "And why can't you stay at Barbra Jean's place? She must have some spare room."

"Not really, there are only three bedrooms in that house, and Henry and Kyra are in the other rooms. C'mon, Reba."

"I let you stay on the couch, so don't push it." Brock ended up staying at Reba's place, but she told him to find an alternative as soon as possible because she wouldn't want him to stay at her place for too long for so many reasons.

Reba was doing the laundry and once again his clothes were in her hamper. She sighed but she threw them into the machine along with hers. She felt like she had to do more loads of laundry now that he was there. He had been staying at her place for more than a week now. At first, she thought he would bug her, but he didn't. Surprisingly, she enjoyed his company, like when he was sick with kidney stone. They had so much fun then. She went to Jake's room to replace the dirty bed sheet with a freshly cleaned one. She only had Jake to take care of now that Cheyenne was responsible enough to take care of her own family. She examined Jake's room and began to think; maybe if Jake didn't mind sharing a room with his dad, maybe she'd be okay with it too. She then went to her room and walked straight to her bathroom to replace the hand towels by the sink. Her eyes widened when she heard a constant splash hitting the toilet bowl.

"Jake, please tell me that it's you using the toilet," asked Reba afraid to turn around.

"No, it's me."

"Oh gross, Brock! What the heck are you doing in my bathroom!" Reba shouted, still not turning around.

"I think you have pretty good idea of what I am doing." He replied with a chuckle. "I saw you were in the other bathroom cleaning, so I came here. And you are the one following me in here."

"I didn't see you coming in. And the least you could have done was close the door!" Reba folded her arms looking at the ceiling waiting for him to finish.

"I didn't close the door when we were married and you never said anything." He flushed and put the toilet seat down walking to the sink to wash his hands. Reba turned around and smacked his shoulder.

"That was when we were married, but not anymore. You have no right to come in my bedroom, let alone using my bathroom and not close the door."

"It brings back some memories, doesn't it?"

"It almost brought back my lunch!" She grumbled walking to her bed to put the cover on it. Brock walked to the other side offering his help. She let him helped. However, when they were done, he flopped down on the bed spreading out and moaning.

"Ah… The feeling of a comfortable bed."

"That's my bed! Get up and get out!" Instead of getting up and getting out per Reba's demand, he got comfortable on where it used to be his side of the bed and hugged her pillow.

He inhaled her scent from her pillow and remarked, "Hmm… The smell of the clean linen. Well, I'm taking a nap. Good night."

"Good night what? It's three in the afternoon! And this is my bed, your bed is the couch in the living room. Now, get out!" She tried to pull him up by his arm. He resisted. "Urgg!!"

"Grandma?" Elizabeth poked her head in Reba's room. She noticed Brock was in the bed and Reba was beating him with a pillow, she yelled "Pillow fight!" and climbed on the bed and played with Brock helping Reba hit him with a pillow. Brock laughed and tickled the girl once Reba stop hitting him. She too couldn't help but laugh with them. "Are you sleeping in Grandma's room now?" The girl asked panting after laughing so hard.

"No, he's sleeping on the couch." Reba answered firmly sending a strong message to Brock. Cheyenne saw the door open and she was looking for Elizabeth, she came into the room and gave Reba a quizzical look seeing Brock in her bed. Reba rolled her eyes. "He's only helping me to change the bed sheet and he's going out now."

"But I'm comfortable. I haven't been on a comfortable bed since we came back from the Grand Canyon." Brock wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Elizabeth, mommy made you some snack. We'll let Grandma deal with Grandpa." Cheyenne took the girl's hand leaving Reba's bedroom.

"Why doesn't Grandpa sleep with Grandma?" The girl asked her mom.

"Do you want them to?" Cheyenne asked glancing at Reba's room. Reba could hear her grand daughter said 'Yes' from a distance.

"C'mon Brock. Stop this silliness and get out of my room."

"Fine…" He groaned in despair getting up and walked out of the room with her.

"How's things between you and Barbra Jean?"

"We talk more now about what we're gonna do next. She hadn't mail out the application yet but she said she will."

"Do you want me to help talk to her? So she wouldn't mail the divorce application and you'll be back where you belong." Reba offered her help.

"I don't think it's gonna work."

"We should at least give it a try."

Reba went to see Barbra Jean later that afternoon to tried and convince Barbra Jean to think more than twice about sending the divorce application, but she didn't seem to be success. Barbra Jean had her mind set. Reba thought maybe she would give it one last try to get them back together. That night, she made a reservation at a romantic restaurant and told Brock to be there and she would convince Barbra Jean to go there. Brock had to work his charm and win her heart back.

"I though you said you wanted to have dinner with me." Barbra Jean was actually tricked to come to the restaurant. She was so happy that Reba wanted to have dinner with her like two good friends. But she spotted Brock's car first as Reba pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Reba parked the car and waited for Barbra Jean to enter the restaurant.

"C'mon Barbra Jean. Give him a chance. He only made one tiny little mistake, not like he cheated on you."

"Not physically, but mentally."

"Oh for crying out loud. If that was the case, I've once cheated on Brock with Mel Gibson! Don't be ridiculous, get in there and work things out!" Reba tried to push Barbra Jean into the restaurant.

"No." Barbra Jean wouldn't budge.

"Well then you'll have to find your way back home, 'cause I'm here to only drop you off, and my job is done." Reba turned to her car. Barbra Jean walked past her to Brock's car and dangled the keys in front of her.

"I still have Brock's car keys and I'm taking his car back, so you'll have to take him back home." The blonde said getting in to Brock's car and driving off.

Reba groaned walking in the restaurant to get Brock. "She's not coming, is she?" He asked sounding casual.

"She did, but she took your car and left."

"Oh well, what can you do? She wants to divorce and she really means it this time. I don't think I should hold her back any longer. If divorce makes her feel happy, maybe that's for the best."

Reba exhaled heavily, "Let's go home then."

"After we have something to eat, 'cause I'm hungry." He poured her a glass of red wine.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not gonna let this romantic dinner go to waste, are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**'Cause The Heart Won't Lie – 04**

"Okay, okay, they're back!" told Van, when he saw Brock's car pull into the driveway, to his wife who was anxiously pacing in the living room. They bounced to the sofa and pretended that they weren't waiting. Few minutes later, Barbra Jean came in but no sign of Brock.

"Hey guys, I'm back now. Where's henry?" she announced.

"He's playing with Elizabeth upstairs. Where's dad? I thought mom said she's setting you two up for a romantic dinner."

"Well, I don't want to have dinner your dad, so I left your mom there."

Cheyenne was taken aback, "You left mom there in the restaurant with dad? Oh my God, Van we better go help dad before mom kills him!"

"Don't bother, they got along just fine." Barbra Jean flopped down on the chair. "I went back, thinking the same thing you did. But when I got there, they were having a nice dinner. So I decided to leave them."

"Barbra Jean..." Cheyenne felt sympathy for her stepmother. "You think mom and dad they still love each other?"

"I know he still loves her," said Barbra Jean with a long sigh.

"And I think she still loves him too." Van put his two cents. The two blonds turned their heads sharply at him, silently demanding him to explain. "Remember when Mr. H got kidney stones? Mrs. H told me that she would be sad when he had to go back, and haven't you two noticed, these past couple of weeks Mrs. H. has been doing his laundry, cooking him dinner, playing Pictionary with him along with Jake and Elizabeth. Even though she keeps complaining that he bugged her, she would drop everything and be there when he called."

"Van…" Cheyenne motioned him to stop talking since Barbra Jean's facial expression was becoming more and more distraught as he continued.

"That's alright Cheyenne. I noticed that too." Barbra Jean sobbed.

"Barbra Jean I'm sure mom doesn't want to do anything to hurt you. I mean she's the one who set up the romantic dinner for you and dad because she wants you two to get back together. And you're the one who left her there. She probably just felt bad for dad." Cheyenne consoled.

"I know. I know Reba wouldn't do what I did to her. Even though she'd never admit it, but I'm her best friend. And she wouldn't stab me on my back. But since she's my best friend, I do want to see her happy." Barbra Jean sighed and wiped her tears.

"Barbra Jean... Are you leaving?" Cheyenne worried watching Barbra Jean walked to the front door with determination in her eyes.

"Yes, I have a divorce application to mail out."

Meanwhile Brock and Reba had just finished their dinner they were on their way back home. They were having good time exchanging conversation about work and the kids. Brock decided he didn't want the evening to end; he took the long way home.

"Where are we going?" Reba perked up realizing that was the opposite direction home.

"Nowhere special, just driving around," he replied. Reba glanced at him with silent question. "It's just that we're having a good time like when we were friends, I told you before that I miss our friendship. And so far tonight we are friends again. I don't want to go home to remind us that those times have passed.

"You're right. I miss that too," Reba admitted softly, looking at her own fingernails.

Glancing over at his ex-wife, Brock started the new topic, "Hey, do you remember back when we were in college, Sherri-Lynn the librarian and Bruno the custodian?"

Reba thought for a few seconds and she started to laugh. "Oh yeah we all talked about that romance at the sorority."

"Well, she was only try to get a hold of his 'handle'." Brock commented with a chuckle.

"Lori-Ann even dared me to sneak a peak behind the bookshelf."

"And did you?"

"Of course, I did. I was curious. I didn't see anything though." Reba replied.

"What are you implying about Bruno?" Brock asked laughingly.

"No, I didn't mean that! I mean I didn't want to get too close because I didn't want them to catch me catching them going at it." They both laughed at the incident. They continued their conversation as Brock was taking his time driving along the road with no particular destination in mind.

Later Brock arrived at Reba's house. Still giggling, Reba opened the front door to her house. Brock followed her in. Reba then spotted Cheyenne standing with her arms folded, waiting. "Hey Cheyenne, what's up?"

"Where have you been?" Cheyenne asked with the serious tone.

"Just dinner." Reba replied casually.

"Do you know what time is it, ma? It's eleven o'clock. Seriously, where have you two been? Were you on some kind of a date?"

"No!" Reba and Brock denied in unison.

"What's the deal with you two?" Cheyenne continued to give them a third degree.

"Look Cheyenne," spoke Brock sitting his daughter down on the sofa. Reba sat down on the chair knowing this would be a long conversation. "There's nothing between your mother and me. We went out for a nice drive after dinner. We had a long talk. And we agreed that our marriage might have fallen apart, but we're still friends."

"And we'd like to keep it that way." Reba added. "So, you don't have to worry about us getting back together. Because that would not happen. We're happier being just friends."

Cheyenne looked at both of them confusedly. "What about Barbra Jean?"

"She's Henry's mom. And Henry's your half brother. So no matter what happens between her and Brock, she's still part of our family. And she's welcome here anytime she wants." Reba explained.

"You really mean that?" Brock asked surprisingly.

"Well, no. But since when can I stop her from coming into my house?" Reba smirked. "Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. It's late and I have an open house tomorrow. But I must say, I really have fun tonight."

"Me too, maybe we should do that again sometime." Brock agreed. Cheyenne still wasn't sure if she understood what was going on. But Reba had already gone to bed and Brock was waiting for Cheyenne to leave the living room so he could get ready to sleep. She sighed and decided to leave him. She had observed them, but Reba and Brock did not appear to be anything more than just close friends, though sometimes, very close.

"Hey Barbra Jean, Kyra said you want to talk to me," Reba said entering Barbra Jean's kitchen.

"I receive the divorce papers today." The blond said motioning to the white envelope on the table.

"Oh, are you gonna be alright?" Reba sat next to Barbra Jean and put her arm behind Barbra Jean's shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I've been waiting for that for a few months now. To tell you the truth, I'm a little bit relieved."

"Oh, Barbra Jean, you don't have to pretend. I know when I divorced Brock I made it look easy. But I admit, it wasn't easy and I cried myself to sleep for so many nights. So c'mon, let it out. Don't have to hold it in," said Reba petting Barbra Jean's shoulder.

"Of course it's harder on you because you were dumped. But I dump Brock, it's different." Barbra Jean said emotionless.

"And why the heck do you want me here?" Reba rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"I'm worried about Brock. When he divorced you, he too pretended that everything was fine, but he was depressed. That was when he dumped you, I don't know how badly he would grieve being dumped. He could be like you were when your were dumped."

"Would you quit saying that?" Reba was truly annoyed being reminded about how she was left. "And if you worry about him that much, why don't you go and comfort him?"

"Reba, I can't. It'll be weird. Remember, I'm the ex." Barbra Jean refused.

Rolling her eyes again, Reba asked, "And who the heck do you think - oh forget it."

"Anyway, just keep an eye on him okay? Don't let him drink too much. And if he sobs at night just hold him and pat his back, tell him to be strong and everything will be alright," instructed Barbra Jean.

Smirking, Reba got up and left Barbra Jean's kitchen, "Yeah right, like I would do that, but I'll see what I can do."

"Reba," Barbra Jean called before Reba left. Reba returned her attention to the blond. "Will you get back together with Brock?"

"No," Reba replied immediately, "Brock and I are better of being friends. We enjoy our friendship and we plan to keep it that way." She determined.

Walking back to her house, Reba still pondered Barbra Jean's last question and she repeated her decision in her head. Yes, they were best friends. And the past couple of months were good. They got along just fine. They talked, they laughed, they had dinner together, and sometimes he would pick her up from her office for lunch. Everything was doing fine they way they were. 'Don't ruin it, Reba!' She told herself repeatedly.

Reba waited in the living room, Brock wasn't home yet. He probably didn't know about the divorce being final. She promised Barbra Jean that she would comfort him, and that she would do. She didn't need to wait long as Brock came in with Jake, twirling the soccer ball on the tip of his finger.

"Hey Jake, how's your game?"

"It was good. The other team score two goals for us today." He announced happily making Reba snicker. "Anyway, I'm starving. Dad bought me a burger, I'm gonna go have it now." He showed Reba the bag walking to the kitchen. Reba waited until her son disappeared before starting conversation with Brock.

"Barbra Jean got her divorce papers."

"I know, I got mine too." He replied sitting next to his first ex.

"And?" Reba was expected for some sadness from him but she got nothing.

"And what? Barbra Jean and I are legally divorced." He replied casually.

"Am I the only one who was sad when she received the divorce paper?" Reba exclaimed annoyingly. "I mean you're okay about it, Barbra Jean was cool with it, but when I got mine it was like my world collapsed at my feet."

"Oh? You seemed to do just fine as I recall. You even set yourself up for a date with Parker."

"I only went because Lori-Ann set me up, but I was crushed. I only have to pretend to be fine because I don't want any sympathy from anyone. Not from my best friend, not from my kids, not from my ex or his mistress!" cried Reba.

"There, there" Brock pressed her head on his chest. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"It hurts being dumped." She sobbed on his shoulder. She then shot her eyes up realizing she wasn't the one who recently got a divorce paper. She bounced out of his embrace. "So you sure you'll be okay?" She questioned, a little embarrassed that she let her weakness show.

"I always think you're adorable when you don't try to be a tough gal." Brock kicked himself for accidentally thinking aloud. They were friends, and they planed to keep it that way. 'Don't ruin it, Brock!' He told himself repeatedly.


	5. Chapter 5

'Cause The Heart Won't Lie – 05

Tomorrow would be another Valentines Day that Reba would spend 'the day of love' all alone. Even though she wasn't crazy about the day, she still couldn't help but feel a little lonely knowing everyone else had someone to celebrate with. She thought back when she was with Brock: their first Valentines. He was so sweet for recreating the first night they walked hand in hand along the beach. Although, every year after that he kept apologizing for not be able to top that, Reba always told him she was just content to spend some romantic time with him.

"Grandma... Grandma!" called Elizabeth waving her little hand in front of her grandma.

Waking up from her daydream, Reba gave her attention to her granddaughter, "Yes, honey?"

Elizabeth handed her the card she made from her preschool to Reba, "Happy Valentine, Grandma."

"Aww," Reba cooed, "Thank you sweetie, but Valentines isn't until tomorrow."

"But our teacher let us make cards today. I have one for Grandpa too."

"That's because tomorrow is Saturday and you won't be going to school tomorrow. That's why your teacher let you make the card today," explained Reba. Elizabeth nodded in understanding, but encouraged Reba to still open the card. Reba pulled the card out from its envelope and examined it, she grinned. On the card, there were two heart shapes like a four year old could draw. Below the heart was two stick people, one with a triangle skirt and the other with square pants. They looked like they were holding hands. Under the one with the skirt, Elizabeth wrote 'Gamma' and under the other one was 'Gampa'. "This is so adorable. Thank you honey." The girl giggled when Reba kissed her cheek. Reba looked at the card again before she stuck it on the fridge-door to display.

"Where's Grandpa? I want to give him his card too."

"He'll be back soon, baby. Why don't you put the card on the coffee table? He'll see it when he comes home."

"How come Grandpa doesn't have his own room?" questioned Elizabeth.

"We don't have any room left, honey. We have four bedrooms in this house and they are all taken. Your parents are in one of them, then Uncle Jake. And your room used to be Aunt Kyra's old room."

"How come Grandpa doesn't stay with you?" The girl continued to ask questions. "Mommy and daddy share a room. How come you don't share your room with Grandpa?"

"You will understand when you are older, honey," concluded Reba. Elizabeth frowned but did not attempt to ask any more questions. She grabbed the card she made for Brock and headed to the living room. "Elizabeth..."

"Yes?" The girl stopped and looked back at Reba.

"Would you like to go to the park with me tomorrow?" Elizabeth jumped up and down happily in response. Reba beamed, she didn't have to spend her valentine alone after all. She got to spend it with her granddaughter that she loved with all her heart.

Returned home from a hard day at work, Brock flopped down on the sofa thinking how long it gonna be before he could afford a place of his own, so he wouldn't have to sleep on this so uncomfortable couch anymore. However, he also had second thoughts about getting a place of his own because he didn't want to be by himself. It was too quiet being in an apartment alone. He found that out when he separated from Reba. He didn't like that at all. So many times he was tempted to ask her if he could move back home, but his stupid ego was pulling him back. Now he was back home, not quite the way he expected, but at least he was in the same house with her again, and she didn't chase him away. Maybe he should be happy about it, a little back pain wouldn't kill. Brock told himself.

Reaching for the remote, he saw a red and pink card with his name on it. He smiled reading the card from his granddaughter. Elizabeth was such a sweet little girl. She reminded him of Cheyenne when she was young. He couldn't help but think back when Reba told him she was pregnant. 22 years had passed as quickly as a blink of the eye. How he missed those wonderful old times. Rested the card up right on the coffee table to display on his little area, Brock got up to grab a beer, wondering where Reba was. He spotted a similar card stuck on the fridge door, so he decided to put his card next to hers. As he was admiring the cards, he heard the sound of laughter came from the backyard. He decided to take a peak. There she was, with her granddaughter, watering the plants.

"I want to help, Grandma!" The girl demanded.

"Alright, here hold on to this." Reba gave her granddaughter the hose. She then walked over to the tap to turn the water on.

"No water coming out, Grandma," said Elizabeth looking into the sprayer.

"You have to squeeze the handle, baby." Reba instructed. Elizabeth screamed and laughed when she squeezed the handle and the water sprayed her face. Reba was laughing along with her, Elizabeth turned around and sprayed the water at her grandmother. "Ah! You're suppose to water the plants!" cried Reba. However, Elizabeth found it was amusing to play with her grandmother, so she ran away with the garden hose. When Reba tried to reach for it, she turned around and sprayed Reba a few times causing the both of them to laugh.

"Uh hmm..." Brock cleared his throat, getting the attention from the granddaughter and the grandmother. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, nothing. We're just watering our garden." Reba replied sheepishly hiding the hose she eventually took from the girl behind her back. How adorable she looked with her eyes sparkling amusingly. Brock was taken aback. It had been so long that Reba looked at him like that. She might not realize it, but she eyes shone brightly at him. Elizabeth took this opportunity to steal the hose back from Reba and she started spraying Brock with it.

Brock jumped back a little startled from the girl's action. She giggled and began to run away when Brock chased her around Reba. Reba laughed and attempted to protect her granddaughter. So she stood there between them. Brock decided to take a step forward by pulling Reba into his arms instead of running around her. Before Reba had a chance to react, Brock was sprayed again so he turned Reba lose and ran after the girl who was laughing and giggling. The two adults and a little girl were having so much fun with their water war. They didn't notice Cheyenne and Barbra Jean were staring at them at a distance. They exchanged quizzical glances before walking into Reba's kitchen. Cheyenne saw the two cards that her daughter made for her grandparents side by side.

"Cheyenne, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" questioned the tall blond still looking at Reba who was currently locking Brock in her arms so Elizabeth could spray water at him. Brock didn't look like he was trying to get out of her embrace. He would probably stay there forever if he could.

"Yeah, where's my card?" Cheyenne mumbled disappointingly, glancing at the cards.

"That's not what I meant!" Barbra Jean gritted, "I mean your parents!"

"They keep saying that have nothing but friendship." Cheyenne replied. She had been observing them since the day Brock moved in. Reba might not reveal her feelings toward Brock. However, nobody could really tell what was on her mind anyway. But for her dad, he showed that he cared. Even though, Reba seemed to be indifferent toward Brock, but she never appear to want him to leave. She might complain about extra load of laundry she had to do, but she still made sure he had clean clothes to wear. She might complain about extra dinner she had to cook, but she sometimes asked him what he would like to eat. Cheyenne confronted Brock, to see if he still loved Reba, but he said he respected her as a mother of his children, he adored her as his best friend. He admired her kind heart for forgiving him and accepting him for who he was. However, he did not say that he still loved her. When Cheyenne asked Reba with the same question, she almost got the exact same answers.

"Oh phuleeze! Do they look anything like 'friends'? I'd say they look more like a young couple with their first kid!"

"But that's my kid! That's so unfair. Elizabeth loves them more than she loves Van and me. If they want a kid, they should make their own." Cheyenne grumbled jealously forgetting the fact that they already had three and she was one of them.

"Maybe, they should." Barbra Jean determined. Cheyenne stared at her like she had grown another head.

"Are you serious? But, you and dad..." Barbra Jean had accept the divorce graciously as if she had been prepared for it to happen. Thus she was no longer related to Reba's family, but they still treated her just the same. Although, Reba avoided her less for she understood the pain of divorce. Although, she still wouldn't admit that she liked Barbra Jean and thought of her as her best friend. Barbra Jean didn't mind for she knew, deep down, Reba liked her.

"We are divorced. I'm way over your dad. And as you and I know, he still loves Reba. Although, we're not sure how your mom feels, but I believe she still has feelings for him. So if we can get them back together then why not?"

"Well if you don't feel weird about it. I think they are kinda cute." Cheyenne said looking at the backyard again. "Let's try getting them back together."

"That's the smartest thing you said today!" remarked Barbra Jean.


	6. Chapter 6

'Cause The Heart Won't Lie – 06

Returning from a soccer game, Van and Jake startled the two ladies who were sitting in the kitchen trying to come up with some kind of scheme to get Reba and Brock back together.

"What are you guys doing?" questioned Jake.

Barbra Jean pointed to the backyard for the two boys to see what was going on there. Jake and Van exchanged puzzled glances, not sure what to look for.

"It's mom and dad! We're trying to get them back together!" Cheyenne gritted.

"Why?" asked Jake. "They are good friends now, why do you want them to get back together?"

"Oh Jakey, so young and ignorant." Barbra Jean hugged his head. "We want to see them together and not all alone. That's why."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Do you realize, if Mrs. H found out that you're trying to be a matchmaker, she'll kill both of you, right?" Van asked casually looking for something to eat.

"Not if we match her with someone she likes. She'll thank us." Cheyenne stated, trying to persuade her husband "And think of it this way, if mom's happy, everybody's happy. And you know she likes to cook when she's happy."

"I'm in." Van remarked.

"What about you, Jake?" Barbra Jean asked the boy.

Shrugging, he replied, "I don't care. As long as mom is happy."

"What are you guys gonna do to make your mom happy?" Asked Brock interestingly, making everyone near jump out of their skin. They were huddling around Jake and did not see him come in.

"We're gonna find her a man." Cheyenne replied, studying his reaction.

"Oh..." Brock frowned a little, but his sadness quickly disappeared. "Let me know if you guys need any help."

"Wait, wait, wait," Cheyenne grabbed his elbow before he walked away, "We mean 'YOU'."

Brock's eyes lit up with satisfaction but once again, it disappeared very quickly. "Good one Cheyenne."

"We're serious!" Barbra Jean confirmed. Brock stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes dad. We all agree that maybe you should get back together with mom. I mean, you still love her don't you?"

Brock sighed, "Look, Cheyenne. It doesn't matter if I still love her or not, but your mom, she's over me. We've been friends again for the past whatever weeks. The last thing I want is messing up and she kicked me out of the house again."

"But-"

"Just drop the idea, alright? And do yourselves a favor, I suggest whatever you do, don't even let her know what you guys are thinking. If you still want to live and see tomorrow." Brock stated, walking to the living room and back a few seconds later with a few towels for his ex-wife and his granddaughter who were still having fun outside.

"Now what we gonna do?" Barbra Jean mumbled.

"I'd say we don't need his help," said Van. Everybody looked at him in disbelief. "Hey, if getting them back together means we get better food then we should!"

Walking back to the backyard with towels, Brock couldn't help but beam at the thought of his family wanting him to get back together with his ex-wife. As crazy as the idea was to him, he wondered if it could be possible. If so, his life could be complete again.

"Grandpa, Grandma and me will go to the park tomorrow, would you come with us?" Asked the girl as Reba wrapped a towel around her. Brock glanced at Reba to check if she knew the girl would ask him.

Reba swept her eyes toward him. "Grandpa might be busy. He might have a date." She didn't even realized she was sounding out if he had a date. Tomorrow was valentines after all.

"No I don't have a date. And if Grandma doesn't mind, I'd like to go with you." Brock replied locking his eyes on Reba who was busy drying her hair.

"Grandma doesn't mind. She told me to ask you," told Elizabeth innocently.

Blushing, Reba pretended not to hear what the girl just said, "Alright, let's go upstairs and clean up. We had enough fun today." Reba wrapped a huge towel around Elizabeth, then picked her up into her arms, as she instructed, "Elizabeth and I will use the bathroom in our, er, I mean my room. You can take the other one."

"What time are we going on a date?" asked Brock kiddingly and receiving a glare in response. He chuckled following her into the house. Soon enough to see the family startled when Reba came in.

"Are you having some kind of secret meeting?" asked Reba seeing them looking suspicious.

"Nothing, Mrs. H. What's for dinner?"

Rolling her eyes, Reba walked away. "Wait, mom. Do you have any plans tomorrow?" called Cheyenne.

"Grandma has a date." Elizabeth's answer took every one by surprise. "With Grandpa."

"I don't have a date." Blushing, Reba corrected, "But tomorrow Elizabeth and I will go to the park, and she asked Brock to come along." Nevertheless, before Elizabeth could say anything more. Reba carried her out of the kitchen.

Still beaming, Brock said to the group, "Remember what I just said earlier?"

Letting out a long sigh, Cheyenne replied, "Yes dad, but-"

"I take that back." Brock cut Cheyenne off leaving the kitchen with a huge grin still spread across his face leaving everyone confused.

"Now what we gonna do?" Barbra Jean mumbled, again.

"Well I think they don't need us after all," stated Van. "But I still need dinner though. Who wants pizza?"

The next day as Reba was getting ready to go to the park, Brock knocked at her door. "Reba, mind if I used your bathroom?"

"Sure," said Reba opening her door for him, her breath got caught in her throat. She stood there with her ex wearing nothing but a towel covering his lower body.

"I just finished shaving and Jake kicked me out of the bathroom," Brock explained, satisfied at the fact that Reba was staring at his bare chest as if she wanted to touch it.

"Er..." Reba shook her head to snap out of the foolish thought of running her hands on his chest. "You can go ahead and use the bathroom. I'm gonna go get Elizabeth ready."

Marching out of her room, Brock called her back, "Wait, Reba. I still don't know which park we're going to today."

"We're going to Six Flags," she replied.

"But that's a three hour drive," cried Brock.

"Why do you think I asked Elizabeth to find out if you wanna come? Always nice to have another driver." Reba gave him a wink turning the corner leaving Brock shaking his head with a grin. Oh well, at least he got to spend some time with her.

Walking down to the living room, Reba still couldn't shake the image of his bare chest that she hadn't seen in years. He aged very well, she must say. "Well that's what happened when you soak something in alcohol." Giggling, she murmured.

"Happy Valentines, mom. Look what you've got!" Cheyenne called excitingly getting Reba's attention. "Red roses. I wonder who sent them." She waved the roses in front of her mother. Reba reached out for the card, Cheyenne snatched the card from her hand and read it aloud. "I've never stop loving you. Dad"

Blushing, Reba snatched the card back and read it herself. Her smiled faded when she saw the card literally wrote, 'I've never stop loving you. Dad.' "Is this one from my dad or from your dad?" Reba sounded a little annoyed.

"My dad," Cheyenne answered naively.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Cheyenne. If you're gonna pretend that this bouquet is from your dad, it should be signed 'Brock', not 'Dad'."

Narrowing her eyes, thinking. Cheyenne exclaimed, "Craapp! Stupid Van! I didn't think he would take me literally when I told him to order the flowers for mom from dad."

"What the heck is going on?"

"Well alright. We think it'd be nice if you and dad get back together," admitted Cheyenne.

"Who is 'we'?"

"All of us. Even Barbra Jean too."

"Why wasn't I included in that discussion?"

"Because we know you would be in denial. Admit it mom. You still love him."

"Cheyenne," cried Reba, "We have gone through this conversation before, many times. And I constantly tell you that your daddy and I are good friends now and we don't want anything to jeopardize our friendship. We're no good for each other as husband and wife, but we're great friends. Get it? Got it? Good!" Reba concluded stomping off from the living room to the kitchen to check on her granddaughter who was having breakfast with her daddy.

Letting out a long heavy sigh, thinking Reba must be the most stubborn person alive, Cheyenne murmured, "Dad, I think you need more help than we initially thought."


	7. plagiarism

plagiarism

Hi guys, I was informed that my story had been plagiarized. The so-called 'author' cut and paste my story then use find and replace to change characters' name (I know she use find and replace because she left one of the names as Brock. What a moron.) Oh by the way, poor Henry, she made him a dog.

Even though it really made me lose my desire to finish the story, I still feel bad leaving the story unfinished. So, how should I cope with this? Any idea?


End file.
